


Boys Boys Boys

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Jealous!Mark, fem!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had hooked up with Namjoon. Mark really wanted to be nasty about him, call BTS' leader out as the clumsy, idiot dork that he really was, but watching the way he made Jackson smile, the way her face would light up whenever he called her or her soft little giggle from the top bunk which meant he'd texted her goodnight back . . . He couldn't bring himself to be that much of an ass. </p><p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Boys Boys

It had initially happened on a show, if Mark remembered correctly. 

Jaebum had been in the living room, like the good leader that he was, watching the show Jackson had been asked to appear on. It was a talk show, more or less, but they had a tenancy to pair male and female idol friends together, asking them probing questions about their friendship.Hell, he'd been up there a couple of times with Amber, who he would never view as anything other than a big sister. Usually it was a lot of fun, getting the two idols to awkwardly dance sexy together or do the paper kissing game, if there was more than one 'couple'. Jackson was the only girl, though, today. 

The man beside her wasn't really a surprise. She had latched onto Namjoon back in the trainee years, immediately catching his nearly native Enligh floating through the crowd. Not to mention his awkward, lanky height and fabulously rich, deep voice made his prescence stand out in a room. Because she was Jackson, she made friends with the man very quickly and they exchanged phone numbers that same day. Mark remembers seeing it. He remembered wondering why she hadn't been like that when they'd met back at JYP a couple of months ago and had worked herself up to warming up to him. 

But they were there, together, on the show. It had been when Mark came into the room, sitting with Jaebum who didn't bat an eye, that the hosts had asked the first fateful question.

"You two have such good chemistry. Do you ever think we'll hear about you dating?"

Jackson laughed. "If you asked that quetion just a little differently, you would have."

The hosts looked between each other, stunned. "Are you dating?"

It was Namjoon who answered this time, his stupid, wide mouth stretching into that brilliant smile that closed his eyes and gave him dimples. "Yes."

"Wow. Usually companies never let their idols date this young."

"It wasn't so much as asking if I can date." Jackson replied, her snapback on backwards over her lengthy blonde hair. "It was kind of like going to my dad and telling him I have a boyfriend when I told JYP."

"You're that close to him?"

Jackson nodded. "JYP and I are pretty close. He told me to keep it quiet for a bit, just to make sure that I was going to stay with my boyfriend, but it's been two years and I don't see myself going anywhere."

"Rap Monster?"

Namjoon ducked his head a little in embarrassment. "I hid it for the first year and then sprung it on our manager out of the blue one day."

"Are you ashamed to be dating each other?"

"Absoslutely not." Namjoon's response was immediate and Jackson's face bloomed into that happy expression she got when she talked about her fencing competitions back in Hong Kong. 

Mark wasn't interested in hearing any more and left the room, drowing out Namjoon's baritone and Jaebum's knowing and judgemental stare. 

He brushed a little too rudely passed Youngjae and slammed the door in Yugyeom's face when the maknae came to question him, see if he was okay. His breath didn't come back to him in his room, either. Jacksonshared this space with him, her nightclothes hanging from her bed railing and a little plush of her visage was dangling from the bottom of the fan. Her goddamn organic tea was still shook up in its bottle, next to the fan, the package neatly sitting closed beside it. She had obviously taken the second bottle with her to the studio. Who knows, maybe she'd even shared it with  _Namjoon_. 

He dropped onto his bed, staring up at the support beams that held Jackson above him when she slept. 

He knew he was being overdramatic and that, in the end, Namjoon was far from the person to blame. When Got7 had initially come together, Jackson's friendliness had been the binding agent, the girl loathing it whenever they would fight. She bound them together long enough to actually start to form friendships and get to know each other properly. Back then, Jackson had gravitated to him. They shared a bedroom, they both spoke English and they were two of the people responsible for tricks in their choreo. They had just enough in common to really like each other and when Jackson had coyly admitted in the middle of the night that she really liked him, in a less than professional manner, Mark was the idiot who suggested they sleep together to work off stress. So, that's how it had been for a while. Casual sex where Mark loved watching her fall apart. But as the months passed into years, Jackson pulled that side of her away from him until it just . . . stopped. He had been building the courage to try and confess back to her properly, but it seemed that she wasn't interested anymore. 

But Mark was far from stupid. She wasn't pulling away. He had pushed her too far for too long. He knew how she felt, used her body without remorse and her feelings for him had only gotten deeper. He was proud of her, in a backward kind of way, for knowing her own limits. She stopped their little affair before she began to resent him for it and had focused on propelling their relationship. He didn't know when her attention shifted, exactly - didn't know when she had stopped loving him.

"Stop sulking."

Mark snapped up, Jaebum standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't sulking."

"Did you ever consider that Jackson only felt puppy love for you and that she always had more for Namjoon than you?"

That brought him pause. "No, I didn't."

"Then come off it. Be a good friend and tell her that you're happy for her when she comes home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"She's spending the night with BTS."Jaebum stared him down. "No sulking."

Mark nodded. Jaebum left and he collapsed back onto the bed, sighing at the ceiling. "But I loved her."

* * *

Jackson was the kind of girl that you could never stop smiling around. 

She was bright, enthusiastic, smiley, brilliant, funny and more than a little affectionate. She was everything anyone could ever want in a girlfriend, in a lover. She was everything Namjoon had never known he'd needed and since her asking him out, he hadn't stopped smiling.

"You'd better be careful. People are just going to see dimples soon instead of your faace." Yoongi had teased. 

Namjoon laughed. "Yeah, maybe." 

Yoongi's face softened and he rested his chin in his hand. "You really like her, don't you?"

The leader met his hyung's eyes. "More than I can say."

Seokjin looked at them from further down the table, a slight smile coming to his lips as Taehyung and Jimin bickered in the backgorund, Jungkook mocking then when they weren't looking to Hoseok's amusement. 

"Yo!"

The maknae line all collectively paused, like dogs hearing a sharp whistle, and were off like shots. Yoongi had just enough time to duck Taehyung's flailing arms as the younger man ran past. 

Namjoon melted in his seat, seeing his members so excited and accepting of his girlfriend. 

Jackson laughed loudly and brightly, petting all of the taller boys. "Sup? You're usually not this excited to see me."

"What's not to be excited about, noona?" JImin giggled. 

"You're dating our leader!" Taehyung nearly yelled. 

"And he won't stop smiling. It's creepy as hell." Jungkook said, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Jimin quickly pushed it off, jumping up onto her back. She made an  _oof_  sound, but laughed once she had him properly on her back. It was easy to forget that she was an Olympic level fencer and a martial artist. She carried Jimin over with ease, dropping him into a chair and settling the other two before she went around and did greetings, flustering Seokjin when he gave her a tub of cookies and she kissed him on the cheek. 

"You're the best, hyung." She squealed, skipping over to Yoongi, who she patted on the head, and past him to Namjoon. She promptly dropped herself into his lap, opening the tub and stuffing a cookie in her mouth, sealing it before Namjoon could get to it. "Yah! Not for you!"

"Not even for your boyfriend?"

She narrowed her eyes and swallowed her mouthful. "That card doesn't apply to Seokjin-hyung's baking."

"What does it apply to, then?"

"You can ask for kisses, cuddles, spooning, hugs." She winked, the expression far to innocent for the Cantonese words she spit out next. No one but her knew Cantonese around BTS, but Namjoon had been swiftly and thoroughly programmed to recognize them. His smile became a leacherous grin and Hoseok groaned. 

"None of that at the table!" He whined. "It's gross!"

"You don't even know what I said!" Jackson countered. 

"But I know that look." Hoseok retorted. "It's the same ones he gets whenever you text him something dirty. Do you send nudes?"

"Not for free." She jibbed.

"How much do you charge?"

"You have to hold the title of 'boyfriend', then you get them whenever I can get away from Got7." 

Namjoon had gone as red as his hair, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Does that mean you have them saved to your phone?" Jungkook queried. 

"Kookie!" Seokjin admonished. "Mind your manners!"

"Okay, hyung." The maknae replied, sufficiently cowed for the moment. There was a glimmer in his eye, though, that told them he would be questioning Jackson as soon as they were alone in the dorm once more. 

"Why do you do this to me?" Namjoon groaned in English.

"Because you get all flustered." She pinched his cheek, also answering in English. "It's really cute, actually."

"I'm not cute!"

"Okay, okay." Jackson soothed, petting his hair. "But you're adorable and I'm not letting you take that one back."

"No fair!" Taehyung whined. "Speak Korean! We want to know what you're saying!"

Jackson pulled the large man onto her lap, cooing at him. "Aww. Is Taehyungie feeling left out?"

He made a puppyish whimper and cuddled up to her. 

"Hey! Jackson is  _my_  girlfriend!" Namjoon flicked the younger man on the forehead. Taehyung recoiled and Namjoon pulled Jackson onto his lap, the woman encompassed by his large frame. The blonde only giggled, throwing her legs onto Seokjin's lap. 

* * *

The younger ones (+ Hoseok) were the best dancers in BTS and were naturally very competitive against Jackson, laughing at her for not being able to keep up with their choreo. Tonight though, she got a look in her eye that let them know they'd regret teasing her. 

"Okay, you've challenged me to dancing, something you're very good at and renowned for. Now it's my turn to challenge you."

The four looked between each other, all nodding in agreement. "Hit us with the best you've got."

Jackson's grin got feral. "How good are you boys at tricking?"

They all shied away, immediately recognizing how outclassed they were. 

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this." Jackson chuckled, making the men nervous.

Yoongi sat down next to Namjoon, watching Jackson flip herself around and expect the challenging members of BTS to keep up. "Enjoying yourself?"

Namjoon chuckled and nodded. "I really like how the members have accepted her."

"Did you really expect anything less? I mean, she operates on the same level they do."

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Insulting my girlfriend now, are we?"

"I just call it like I see it. Nothing wrong with it. It's cute, actually." He laid his head on the leader's shoulder. "Were you worried?"

"Not really. I mean, none of you really knew Jackson before we became a thing, so I didn't know if you would like her. I shouldn't have worried - no one dislikes Jackson and our maknae line is far too friendly to dislike her."

"So, what's bothering you, then?" Yoongi stopped to laugh at Hoseok when he fell trying to show off. 

"I know not everyone in Got7 is a fan of mine." Namjoon's eyes never came off Jackson. "Mark doesn't like us being together."

"They're best friends, right?"

"Yeah. They also used to be a casual thing. Jackson told me he was a massive crush of hers but then she got closer to me and fell for me instead."

"You think he's wierd around you because he loves her still?"

"He didn't love her before, but I think he does now, too late."

"Jealousy?"

"Not really. I think more along the lines of regret."

Yoongi nodded slowly. "Well, don't be a dick to him about it, even if he gets dickish."

"Of course not. Not only is he very close to Jackson and her best friend, but they're coworkers who live together. I don't want to cause a disurbance in her life. Besides, if Mark does something, Jackson is more than able to handle it."

"Why don't you?"

"It's not my place." Namjoon shrugged. "Jackson's a big girl. She wouldn't need my help even if she wasn't a fencer and martial artist."

"Fair enough, I suppose." The older man chuckled. "Do you think Mark will do something?"

"No. He doesn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Jackson over something as foolish as her dating life."

"You seem awfully sure of that. Sure he won't try to get her back?"

Namjoon's smile was soft and affectionate, his eyes lighting up when Jackson finished a flip and flashed a proud smile back at Namjoon for a split second. "Let him try."

* * *

Mark had never expected Jackson to bring Namjoon back to the dorms, but here he was. 

BTS' leader was talking with Jaebum, Jackson sitting on his lap with her back against his chest and Yugyeom between their open legs, their female member weaving flowers into his hair. Bambam probably bought them, since he was the one sitting in the maknae's lap and trying out a new makeup.

Mark sat on a loveseat to the left of them, Junior sitting next to him. Youngjae was sitting beside Namjoon, listening to the leaders discuss the differences in their groups, Jaebum having a little extra authority because he was the oldest, but Namjoon having to assert himself despite being the middle child. But he was simply observing Namjoon's body language. Despite being wrapped up in a conversation, Namjoon had Jackson on his lap, his left arm wrapped loosely around her waist - not enough to restrain, just to let her know he was there - and his legs easily moving when she pushed them to let Yugyeom sit between them. He was pliant to her, even readjusting himself so she would be more comfortable and have easier access to their maknae's hair and Bambam's flowers. 

"Are you painting my nails too?" Yugyeom groaned. 

"Nah. I'm just picking the colours." Jackson snarked. "I want it to match the flowers."

"And not my eyeshadow?" He questioned. 

"Bambam's just trying out the pigments and staying power on you. After that, we'll do you up properly." She answered.

"Yes, so sit stsill." Youngjae reprimanded, reaching over to smack Yugyeom lightly on the top of his head. "I want to see what you'll look like."

Namjoon's hand patted Jackson's stomach - the one that Mark new was packed tightly with strong muscles and flawless skin he had kissed his way down more than once - then rubbed it gently enough to he felt, but not distracting. Jackson probably didn't even think about it when her lips cocked in a small smile. She just kept weaving flowers into Yugyeom's hair. 

Mark's phone vibrated. The message was from Junior. He opened it, even though the man was sitting right next to hima nd never had a problem just speaking to him before. 

_I bet it makes you wish you had been like that with her, doesn't it?_

Mark just stared down at the message. _Excuse me?_

_Everyone here knows you two were an item for quite some time._

His heart clenched in his chest.  _What does it matter to you?_

_Don't be stupid, Mark._

_How am I stupid?_

_You're being purposefully obtuse. I'm worried about you. Please tell me you don't plan on doing something stupid._

_What do you mean?_

_You make a move on her and you'll ruin your friendship._

_Oh. No, I wasn't planning on that. She's obviously happy with Namjoon. Why would I get in the middle of that?_

_Jealousy does strange things to one's thinking._

Maybe it would do him well to speak to someone. And hell, why not Junior? Jaebum and Youngjae could very well turn to condescension if he spoke to them about it.  _I'm not jealous. I'm angry._

_At her?!_

_No, no, no. At me. I had all the time in the world and I wasted all of it. If I hadn't been so thick, she could have been mine. I'm mad at myself for letting it pass me by. But in a kind of backwards way, I'm also glad she's so happy. She smiles so much, more than she has in a long time. And I feel bad I made her suffer for so long, that I made her put an end to it instead of manning up._

_. . . Manning up to do what?_

_Either let her go because I couldn't commit in the way I knew she wanted or take her for my own, if she would have me._

_. . . She means a lot to you, doesn't she?_

_Of course she does. She's my best friend. Markson, right?_

_I'm proud of you._

_. . . I haven't done anything?_

_I'm proud of you for caring so much about her that you're thinking of her before yourself and not taking it out on her._

_Thank you?_

_You'll be okay, Mark. Jackson may be your perfect girl. You two will eventually raise children at each other's sides because that's what your kind of friendship means. No Hell, high water or distance will come between that. She's just not the woman who will have your children._

He stared down at the message, the words engraining themselves in his eyes and behind his eyelids. The tightness in his chest didn't magically vanish, but it did loosen and he knew it would continue to unravel as the days passed. Junior was right.

Looking up, he caught Jackson's eye and when she smiled at him, he was able to give her a genuine one in return for the first time in months. She noticed, of that he was sure, but she didn't make a big deal out of it, just smiling back harder and turning away for another flower. His phone vibrated again.

_See?_

Mark rolled his eyes.  _Thank you._

_You're welcome, you emotionally-constipated, lovesick idiot._

* * *

Jackson giggled from the bed across from him, the light from her phone obvious even under the covers in the darkness of the room. Mark knew that Namjoon was texting her goodnight, like he did every night. Got7 was in Europe, on tour, but BTS was back in Korea, working on new IP. This was the first time since getting together that the two had been so vastly and concretely separated. They'd been doing well so far, texting each toher goodnight regularly and having phone conversations once or twice a week. 

The light went out and she popped up from under the sheet, staring at him and trying to assess whether he was awake or asleep through the murk. After a few minutes, she gave up, apparently not getting anywhere even though Mark could see her perfectly fine. 

"Mark?" She whispered, freezing as she listened intently in the silence. 

"Yes, Jackson?"

She jumped, not expecting his voice and he had to resist snickering. "Do you want to walk the city with me tomorrow? I want to take pictures of the landmarks here."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Of course."

"Alright. I don't want pictures of me, though."

"What? Why?!"

"You always manage to take the most unflattering pictures of me."

"I do not!" She sputtered, indignant.

"Do to!"

"Oh no! I absolutely do not!"

There was a knock on the door and Yugyeom's voice on the other side. "Before this gets out of hand and you two keep Bambam up all night, shut up and go to sleep. I'm the one who will suffer if you don't."

The two snickered, Jackson spasming in that way when she was trying to hold in laughter. Mark answered. "Okay, okay. Tell your mistress we won't disturb her beauty sleep."

"I hate you both." Yugyeom replied flatly, but left. 

Jackson laughed herself silent after a few minutes. "And I do not."

 "SHUT UP!" Bambam yelled through the wall.

* * *

Namjoon admittedly didn't have a lot of time for himself and his schedule was something that was told to him over something he made. Not to mention the pressure to write lyrics and mix sounds. Sure, he shared that burden with Yoongi, but he wasn't the type to slack in his work, even for a little bit. His average in school showed that much. But the compnay had given them more rest time and care after Yoongi and Taehyung's collapse on stage in Mexico, including when they were back home. 

That was one of the reasons he was here today. He had an understanding with Jackson - something they'd worked out when they first got together, they had to - that it was okay for them not to see each other for long periods of time. The perks of dating another idol is that they understood the stresses and pressures and responsibilities surrounding the job, infinitely sympathetic to the fact you never wanted to tell the company no when you had the ability to do what they wanted. They tried to get together for dates or meetings whenever they could, but they were both understanding when they couldn't. 

When Jackson emerged from the incoming flights area airport, dressed customarily in black and a baseball cap, she immeidately looked up and around for more fans. When she spotted Namjoon, though, she shoved her phone into Youngjae's hand, dropped her luggage, dashing across the foyer and jumping into his arms, almost taking him out with her inertia. 

"Oh my God!" She squealed, clinging to him. "What are you doing here?!"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "I had some time to myself today and you told me you were going to be home. I wanted to surprise you."

Mark picked up the handle of her suitcase and followed behind Jaebum, who only rolled his eyes at the display. Youngjae started playing Temple Run, intent to beat her score and make her nuts trying to reclaim it. 

She pulled back, just enough for him to see her wide, toothy smile, and kissed him hard. Bambam made a gagging noise. 

"The manager's getting impatient." Junior pointed out. "You should let him go for now, Wang."

She let his lips go, leaving the tall man breathless, and dropped down, adjusting her shirt. She took her luggage back, yoinking the phone from Youngjae ("Hey! I was just about to win!") and winked. Her lips were red from the force of the kiss.

"I'll see you tonight. Make sure you're free." 

"What time?"

"What time are the guys gone?"

He flushed almost as red as his hair. "I think they leave at six to go to Seokjin's mom's."

"I'll be there at seven." She winked. 

"save it for when you're getting your fresk on later." Bambam groaned, pushing her away. "We have a van to get to and a venue to look over before any sexcapades happen."

Jackson laughed, bright and loud, letting herself get pushed away. 

Mark punched Namjoon in the arm. "Go get 'em, tiger. She's a beast in the sack after she's been denied for a long time."

"I will . . . keep that in mind." Namjoon nodded, as if affirming it to himself. 

"Don't be giving my boyfriend sex advice about me." Jackson called back. 

"Who? Me?" Mark made a mock-offended face. "Never."

Jackson waved back at Namjoon, Mark catching up to her side. Despite Bambam's words, she knew Jaebum had a soft spot for her and would let her go early to meet with Namjoon. 

It was nice, though, to have everything right in the world again. Namjoon is her loving boyfriend, Mark is normal and no longer weird with her, Got7 finished an international tour and BTS liked her. Yes, everything was well. 


End file.
